Baseball (battybarney2014's version)
Baseball is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Barney and his friends have baseball practice in the field. Educational Theme: Baseball Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # Gonna Play Baseball # Take Me Out to the Ballgame # What a Baseball Day! # Trying and Trying # Best of Friends # A Friend Like You Trivia * The Barney costume from "The New Kid" is used. * The Barney voice from "Pistachio" is used. * The BJ costume from "Full Team Ahead" is used. * The BJ voice from "The Magic Words" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "The Princess and the Frog" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Best in Show" is used * The Riff costume from "The Awful Tooth" is used. * The Riff voice from "Riff's Musical Zoo" is used. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * The same whistle that Barney wears it in Be a Friend, instead of the baseball cap. * The same baseball cap that Riff wears it in Summer. Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes